


Saving The World From A Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Manga & Anime, Other, Satire, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A demon enters a human body, planning to use it as a vessel to end the world.Little does he know, the man he possesses is a certain type of anime fan.





	Saving The World From A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Quick 30 minutes work. Didn't put much thought into it.
> 
> I share views with the poor demon.  
> This isn't a jab to the anime medium, just to certain types of fans and genres.

\- Yeeees. This is a good vesseeeel. Strong, fit! Hahahaaa!!! The world will bow to me and me alone! I shall

\- WHAT THE FUCK?!

\- Huh?

\- Don’t “huh” me you shit, why are you in my head?! And why can’t I control my body? What is going on here?

\- Heheheeee! I am the MIGHTY Xugmoroth, king of the-

\- Get the hell out of my head. What the fuck man? Go to someone else, I have anime to watch.

\- What. You- What??? I, the mighty Xugmoroth, have taken control over your body and all you think about is this “anime” thing?

\- Yeah man, you know how hard it’s become to follow the seasonal anime? It’s like a full-time job. Gotta make my famous MAL reviews man. Go on, get out and let me watch my shit.

\- Why in the seven layers of hell are you so fit if all you do is watching this “anime”?

\- Hey man, I gotta be ripped in case I die and go to an Isekai world.

\- In a what now?

\- A different world where I would the great hero that gets all the chicks and I would have to defeat the BFG. So I need to be ripped just in case.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Oh, my lords of Darkness, he’s retarded.

\- HEY!

\- Listen here mortal, you need to shut up and let me focus. Taking over the world would not be easy. I’m sure that even as we speak, the Angels of Light are gathering their forces to battle. Be quiet.

\- Can you like take my laptop with you? And look at it while you fight? The masterpiece of this season is going live in a few minutes. “Eromanga Sensei”, you might have heard of it?

\- I have.

\- Oh, cool, you watching?

\- No, but were are constructing a whole new layer in hell for people who do.

\- ...

\- You have serious issues.

\- See, this is the problem with non-otakus man, you are so prejudged about a whole different media and-

\- SHUT IT AND LET ME FOCUS!

\- this whole assumption that we want to fuck little children and/ or our sisters has to stop, alright? Like-

\- SHUT THE HELL UP! The Angels are coming and I still haven’t summoned my minions. QUIET!

\- yeah, some characters look young but it’s ok man. If you look at my bed, ignore the tissues, you’ll see that yes, I do own a Kanna body-pillow, from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, but it’s ok cause she is actually a dragon and much older than she looks.

\- What are you talking about- OH, HOLY HEAVENS ABOVE WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!?! WHY IS A CHILD POSING LIKE THAT?!

\- Oh, you like it? The company makes some quality body-pillows, very easy to wash, they’re called-

\- NO I DON’T FUCKING LIKE IT!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MORTALS!?!?

\- Well-

\- FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUT OF HERE! ANGELS, COME, I’M HERE! KILL ME! HURT ME! SENT ME BACK TO HELL! END MY SUFFERING!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. You do **NOT** wanna know what I saw during my quick search of bodypillows. But let's just say that the only imaginary things in this fic are the demon and the angels.
> 
> 2\. I know Nisekoi means "different world" and that our degenerate basically says "different world world". It's intentional.
> 
> 3\. I'm gonna wash my eyes with bleach now, bye-bye.


End file.
